Win Some Lose Some/Gallery
Walk through Approaching the couple |} Gemini: I'm upset too, okay? We had to leave loads of cash back in Vegas and at that stupid road block, sure, but I still made it out with this case. Fausto: We finally hit is big *hic* and and this happens. Gemini: Honey, please calm down, you've had enough to drink. Chuck: Hey, are you guys okay? Gemini: Oh my Fausto! Look, another survivor. }} Fausto wants more to drink . Fausto: Man, I need more booze. Chuck: I think you've had enough. Fausto: I ain't going anywhere until I get a freakin' drink. align=right } :Chuck grabs Fausto alcohol. :When the "Give Item" appears, press '''Fausto': Thanks pal. Looks tasty. Chuck: Okay, pal. That should do you. It's not safe out there, especially not for you. Let's get you to a safe place. Fausto: One...one more drink, I'm still too thirsty. align=right } :Grab Fausto another drink Fausto: You…you're a go..od man. :Fausto pukes Fausto: Puking Rally! Now I'm good to go. Fausto: I g…guess I'll come with ya now. FAUSTO JOINS }} Convincing Gemini to join :Speak to Gemini . Gemini: It's bad enough we're stuck here in nowheresville after fleeing from Vegas. Now he's going to be a complete mess. :Speak again to Gemini, press Chuck: Look, the guy needed convincing. Now it's time to get to a safe place. Gemini: Fine, all this money we won isn't worth it if I have to clean up his puke. GEMINI JOINS }} Escorting Fausto and Gemini Head back to the Brockett Gas Station safe house. Set a waypoint if needed by clicking + Pay attention to the small survivor squares as Chuck runs too see if the survivors are running or are fighting. A new feature of Dead Rising 2 is that Chuck knows opening the safe house will include the survivors if they have a green door icon next to their box. In the safe house, Fausto says: Fausto: I thought it was all over! Seemed like a waste, winning all that money for nothing. Thanks for saving me, buddy. Sorry about your shoes. Gemini: I hope this helps you. Thanks again for your kindness. Reward When the escort is complete: Gemini gives Chuck $15,000. She has an additional $15,000 which she will give chuck after he completes Gemini's Gems. In addition Chuck is given 3,000 Prestige Points for each survivor. Alternative: Speak to Gemini first Chuck: That's a shame. Listen, I know a safe place I can take you two. Gemini: That would be great. I'll even make it worth your while. GEMINI JOINS }} Alternative: Gemini joins first Gemini says the same thing with Fausto if she joined first. Gemini: I thought fate was teasing me with we all this money. Please take some. Without you, I wouldn't be able to use any of it. Gemini: I hope this helps you. Thanks again for your kindness. Mission start and end times File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_win_some_lose_some_case_given.png|8:51 am, Bob lets Chuck know about the scoop. The scoop is available as soon as Chuck rescues Dick. File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_win_some_lose_some_case_given_(2).png|8:55 am, the scoop appears on Chuck's message board Dead_rising_2_case_0_rescue_attempt_failed_win_some_lose_some_(3).png|3:49 pm, mission is about to expire Dead_rising_2_case_0_rescue_attempt_failed_win_some_lose_some_(2).png|4:00 pm. mission expires, "Rescue Attempt Failed". Dead_rising_2_case_0_rescue_attempt_failed_win_some_lose_some.png|4:53 pm. Unlike Above the Law (Case Zero) and Darcie, if Chuck is in the vicinity of Fausto and Gemini, the mission will go past the end time. Here Chuck is outside near the window.It is possible that as long as Chuck stays on the same load screen, the case will not fail. References